


The Strange Adventures of 8

by 1BTK1



Category: Splatoon
Genre: 26 characters will show up, Agent 4 Comes later, All characters are 19 or older, Callie Marie Pearl & Marina are all mentioned, Captain Cuttlefish hecking dies, F/F, I give 8 and 3 stupid names, I’ve never written a major story before so don’t judge please, Octavio is mentioned a couple times, Pretty sizable chapters, Romance will happen, Splatoon - Freeform, This an AU, Tomi & Coral are the only ones that I bothered to give last names, Tomi suffers and is a bit pessimistic in the metro, a bit slice of life, flashbacks!, hes not super important in this story, pretty chill for the most part, splatoon 2 - Freeform, tartar dies and he deserves it, this might be absolutely terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1BTK1/pseuds/1BTK1
Summary: Tomi GPO better known as agent 8 in the metro finally thinks she’s going to the promised land after getting all the “Thangs” but is soon gonna learn not to trust talking phones.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), JTD0J0/Coral, Sam/Agent 4





	1. Escape & Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever I hope you enjoy!

Tomi GPO, better known as agent 8 back in those cod forsaken subways, has fought tooth and nail to get out of those railways, test after test after test after test... and for what!? To go to a place that may or may not even exist!? The “promised land” the phone called it! Give me a break. She was trapped with an old man on the verge of death just to get out of this place? Cod this sucked, she had finally gotten the last thang as the phone called it and thought she was gonna go to this place! But then the unthinkable happened... once she was inside the giant contraption she thought she was home free until she heard the whirring... her hearts dropped into the pit of her stomach when she looked up, this was no cool thang that was gonna get her out... this thing was gonna chop her up into bits and pieces.... she was gonna be an octo smoothie!? She turned to gramps who seemed to accept his fate as the blade came closer and closer... but as if the great cod itself had heard her pleading for help, a green haired angel burst through the roof and destroyed the giant blender that encapsulated gramps and Tomi in one fell swoop. After being released everything after that was a bit of a blur... she heard something metal getting smashed over and over again, and she saw gramps on the ground not moving and if her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her, not breathing either... before she looked up and saw bright angry magenta eyes staring down at her.... this was no angel... this was agent 3! the fabled green demon!? The one that has taken countless octarian lives... well this was apparently the end.... she goes through all this squit just to get splatted by the green demon.... just great... that was all Tomi could think of before she blacked out... 

—————-1 day later —————-

When Tomi awoke she could smell something... what was that? It’s wasn’t something she recognized... it smelled like something sweet.... Tomis eyes opened slowly as to not hurt her eyes as they adjusted to the lights but it was in vain as her eyes stung and she had to rub them.... wait a sec... there were lights? Like proper lights?? Like the ones she read about in the magazine... wait was she dead? No she couldn’t be... she quickly sat up and looked around she was in what looked like a bedroom? She definitely wasn’t dead.... And this is a pretty nice room at that... whoever’s bedroom this was must be a bit of a neat freak... she slowly crawls out of the bed and quickly checks her person, she didn’t have her trusty splatroller which means it must be somewhere else, but she did still have her CQ-80, the strange clothes she wore while in the metro, and the note gramps gave her, he said not to read it until he had passed... she said he’d live forever and he only chuckled.... she wonders if he’s ok... he’s the only good face and company she’s had down in the metro.... telling her all kinds of crazy stories in between tests. She shakes her head and starts walking she had to find her splatroller and get out of this strange place so she could see where in the great cod’s name she’s at!? She starts slowly creeping out of the room until she heard banging and scraping, what was going on!? The strange smell was only getting stronger.... she spotted her trusty splatroller by the entrance of the door and slowly picked it up... she was an elite octoling after all she can’t afford to make mistakes.... it could cost her more then just her life.... it could cost her, her dignity.... she makes her way through the corridor, splatroller in hands. She then peaks her head past the wall from the hallway and sees. Green hair! She freezes up and drops the splatroller! Making the figure snap they’re head towards her. Her eyes meet piercing magenta ones... she was literally staring her worst nightmare in the face, the green demon.... the demon turns off the contraption and puts down what looks to be a salmonid’s favorite weapon? And walks towards Tomi with a hardened stare... the octoling can only stare at the demon who has plagued her kind for years. But when the green demon stops infront of her Tomi notices two things, 1 she is a bit shorter then her and 2 she has a plate in her hand that holds a strange sweet smelling circle in it? Then the demon speaks “ah your awake.... sorry if I startled you, would you like a pancake?” Tomi blinks once... maybe twice... maybe even thrice, “a what?” Green is a bit startled that the octoling knows inklish but if she had been working with captain cuttlefish.... Rest In Peace.... then she had to know some right? “A pancake, it’s food... trust me it’s safe to eat I’m not going to poison you...” Tomi seemed hesitant but slowly got out of her safe spot in the corridor... and nodded her head, green was a little surprised and a bit jealous of the girls height, “I will try one...” the octoling said nervously, green nods and places the pancake on the dining room table. “Well then help yourself my octo amigo...” The demon replies, Tomi had no idea what in cod’s name amigo meant but sat down at the table, she at least knew how chairs worked.... she reached to grab the pancake but was stopped and startled when green slammed a strange looking silver trident in front of her “oh sorry... I didn’t mean to slam it or startle you.... my bad...” she said in the most sincere way she could.... but it came off as a little forced in Tomis eyes but no matter, “uh it is alright...” Tomi musters out... Green smiles sadly and slides the fork towards her octoling house guest, “here use this to cut and eat that pancake instead of your hands.” Green informs her, Tomi grabs the fork and stares at in wonder and Ah, this little thing could cut food and help you eat it?! All without using your hands and risking getting sick!? Amazing! Tomi cuts into the pancake and takes a bite, it was wonderful!! She had never eaten anything like this before! She quickly scarfs down the rest and smiles contently, “that was a most enjoyable pancake!” She smiles at the demon, green smiles back and then slides her two more pancakes “well then I hope you don’t mind having seconds...”the inkling says, Tomis eyes go wide with excitement, she thinks she’s gonna get along with three just fine after this...... 

-————— 4 Hours later ——————

Tomi had slowly but surely gotten used to the green demon. At first she did not trust her at all thinking green would splat her at any second but soon learned that green was good friends with gramps and that she was trust worthy enough. The two were now sitting on greens couch after eating breakfast and getting Tomi some actual clothes, the ones in the metro were uncomfortable and would draw her to much attention in the square. Green had told her how she smashed the phone to bits after she found out it had killed gramps, and that she carried Tomi out of the metro herself and to the surface or well what Tomi assumed was the promised land..... so it wasn’t just a lie that the phone told... it was a real place and she was here, she was finally out.... Tomi would have cried, especially at the loss of gramps, but she had cried so much in the metro that she had no tears left, and all she could do was feel bad. So here she was sitting with a demon learning about inkopolis culture, she found every word the inkling was saying to be extremely fascinating. “And then there’s of course work you can do... mainly the salmon run shifts....” the inkling tells her, salmon run shifts? So she’s guessing it had something to do with salmonids? She had read about them and always wanted one as a pet, they were just so cute to her! Tomi shakes her head and then asks green something “what exactly does one do in a salmon run shift?” Green smiles at her and then replies “you hunt boss salmonids! And then help your team carry they’re golden eggs to the egg basket... If you get a lot of eggs you get paid lots of money and you can even get a promotion!” Tomi’s eyes go wide with excitement, that sounded awesome! Maybe she could do a bunch of these shifts so she could get her own place to stay in inkopolis! And the golden eggs, if she could snag one and take it to said new place then she could have her own little salmonid friend! She smiled with pure determination. “Green could you take me to do a couple of these shifts!?” The octoling says rapidly, green chuckles, the octoling had finally used her actual name instead of calling her demon, they had exchanged names a bit ago but Tomi kept calling her demon anyway... Green nods “sure I’ll take you.... but you have to be on your A game, and you’ll need to go through the mandatory grizzco training.” Tomi’s eyes light up with even more determination and she pumps her fist in the air “I won’t let you down!” Green visibly sweat drops at Tomi’s sheer amount of determination, this was gonna be interesting..... To be continued.


	2. Those salmon better run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomi finally goes on her first salmon run! (With green) and meets a couple of new faces!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! I know this is fast but I’m having fun writing this story!

So after the two had hung out on the couch a bit more getting to know each other they set out, Tomi was about to pick up her roller but green stopped her, “sorry Tomi but your not gonna need that.” Tomi goes wide eyed. “But aren’t we going to fight salmonid’s? How will defend myself and defeat bosses?!” Green chuckles “grizzco supplies all its workers with weapons you’ll be ok, so leave your roller here it’s not going anywhere.” Tomi looks at her roller then at green, she sees the calm understanding look the inkling gives her, which seems kinda foreign on greens face, but it still felt nice. “Ok I will leave it.” She puts down the roller and walks over to green smiling sadly, green smiles back and nods, without another word she leads Tomi out of her apartment and locks it up, then signals for her to follow. Tomi wasn’t too sure about this anymore, the only weapon she was trained with back in the army was her trusty splatroller, she was feared back in her dome days they called her the octarian samurai, no other octoling had ever wielded such a heavy weapon the way she had, she fought with such ferocity and anger that she probably wouldn’t recognize herself if she looked back now, luckily she wasn’t helpless without a roller, the metro made sure of that with all those tests that made her use all kinds of weapons, so she knew what to do if she had a different weapon then what she was used to in her hands. Ah it seems she was trapped in her thoughts a little too long because Green was now poking her shoulder. “Hey you good? I said we’re here now.” Tomi’s face flushed as she realized Green probably had to drag her body here while she was in her thoughts, “ah I am truly sorry Green... I was thinking about things...” Green gives her a knowing look before speaking, “you know we can just do turf war instead... we’d have to grab your roller but it-“ “NO!” Tomi suddenly yelled out making three jolt in surprise “ah sorry... I mean we have already gotten so far I don’t want to just give up.” Three smiles and nods, understanding what she’s getting at, “alright then let’s go.” She grabs the octolings hand and walks her into the grizzco building. 

——————an hour later——————

After Tomi had done the training and gotten herself situated she was ready, she was sitting with Green in the grizzco boat staring at the open sea wondering where the heck they were going, she turned to green who was still staring at the sea with a hardened look. Tomi suddenly got flashbacks of those angry magenta eyes staring down at her before she blacked out. The green demon was always talked about among the octolings down in the dome’s, they talked about how this lone inkling could cleave through entire armies with just a brush. Tomi didn’t believe those stories at first but that changed when she fought Green before her battle with Octavio, she was the last defense the octarian dj had before he would be absolutely demolished by the demon, she fought long and hard against her but she just couldn’t beat her and fell, no one could believe that one of the best soldiers that Octavio had the octarian samurai had fell... in her desperation she had fled to a singular grate in the ground and slipped in, captain cuttlefish had noticed this and quickly followed after her, both seemingly never seen again. She was thrusted out of her thoughts by the boat making its loud bellowing noise, signaling that they were at they’re destination. Green looked at Tomi and smiled “Tomi welcome to the spawning grounds!” She smiles, The octoling looked in awe at the strange grounds this place was cool! Well it was gross but in the cool way! She looks off the edge of the boat to notice the water had turned from blue to a nasty green. “So do we swim through that or?” She gave green a puzzled look, which green only shakes her head at, “we super jump over to the spawning grounds, we can’t swim remember?” Tomi sighs in relief thank cod she didn’t have to swim, water hurts and she doesn’t want to go through that, suddenly two figures walk up behind them, “ah green! You poser, I didn’t expect to see you here!” A snooty voice comes from one of them, green scowls and looks in the direction of the female inkling with short hair and green eyes “Tammy... I could say the same thing...” Tomi looks at both of the inklings before tapping greens shoulder “uh green who is this?” Green opens her mouth before getting cut off by shrill laughter “OHOHOHO! You mean green didn’t tell you all about me! Well then allow me to educate! I am Tammy! Greens best friend!” Green sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose “we are not friends, I thought I established that I hate your guts!” Tammy scoffs and gives green a fake hurt look “how could you say such a thing! After all we’ve been through together! I’m hurt!” She puts her arm over her eyes dramatically. Green rolls up her sleeves and cracks her knuckles “no you’re not hurt yet.” Suddenly a fourth gets in between them “woah woah you two don’t have to fight! Why don’t we just enjoy our salmon shift hmmm?” He looks back and fourth at the two agents with a worried look and the two sigh in unison “fine whatever...” Green backs off, Tammy also takes a step back “sure, ok...” the fourth inkling sighs and then notices Tomi “oh hey you must be new!” He walks up to the octoling who was a bit weirded out by his appearance, he had features that looked like an inkling but not quite, his hair was quite spiky, his teeth were a lot sharper than usual, and his red eyes also seemed noticeably sharper, like a cats. But she nods and extends her hand out to the strange inkling anyway “yes my name is Tomi I am greens friend.” The inkling smiles and nods “well it’s nice to meet you Tomi! I’m Fang! Tammy’s friend! Have you ever done a salmon shift before?” Tomi shakes her head “I’ve done the training but not an actual one no...” Fang smiles showing off his sharp chompers “well then I already know your going to enjoy it greatly!” Then a deep booming voice sounds out on the radio “hey! I’m not paying you guys to socialize I’m paying you to get me those eggs!! Now quit loli gagging and get to work!!” Mr grizz yells out. All the inklings nod and super jump off the boat, Tomi following close behind. Here we go, her first shift!

——————16 Shifts later—————

Tomi at this point had lost count of her shifts, the first one was probably the most eventful, she had gotten a Luna blaster and started wreaking havoc surprising her three inkling companions, they had gotten a total of 18 eggs on Tomis first shift which was not bad at all! Fang had praised her for doing so well, Tammy said she could have done better, and green just gave her a thumbs up. And let’s be honest all Tomi really needed was a thumbs up from the stoic inkling. So they kept on trucking with the matches, they did so many that Tomi had lost count not like she was keeping score but she lost count anyway. But what was better then the money was the friends she made, Tammy was a bit of a blow hard but was fun to hang out with and Fang was a bit weird but he was a cool guy, and ontop of it all she had snagged a golden egg and hid it under her shirt. green had tried to tell her to put it back but Tomi said she had always wanted one as a pet and gave green the saddest look she could muster, green caved and let her keep it but she had to get her own apartment because she didn’t want hers smelling like salmon, Tomi nodded and said that was fair. Tomi packed up all the things she needed in a back pack green had loaned her and set off! It was house hunting time!!!! To be continued.


	3. A Household Hunt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomi looks for a place to stay, and it seems she gets pretty lucky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day! That’s pretty awesome if I do say so myself!

Tomi had gotten a sizeable amount of cash from her salmon run shifts, she had put the bag of coins in her backpack for later use, Tomi walks around town looking at the sights in awe. Inkopolis was a truly beautiful place... she’s lucky to be here and have met all the friends she has.... but with all these new friends she’s gotten she can’t help but wonder what happened to her friends down in the domes.... sure some of them weren’t the best of friends but at least they were there.... they’re all probably mad at her for ditching them... and if they knew that she’s made friends with the menace of octarian society they’d probably flip out?! Tomi shakes her head not wanting to think about it and instead decides to focus on the task at hand, finding a suitable place to live. Tomi had been walking down the street for a bit when she noticed a quaint little house that said for sale, now she was planning on getting just a small apartment but the house had interested her and she went to check it out. She looked under the for sale sign and it had a price 200 cash!? That was a steal! Why was this house so cheap? She went to the front door and to her surprise it was unlocked, she opened it and was greeted to a dark hallway.... it was a bit eerie but she had survived hundreds of tests from a crazy cucumber conductor so there’s probably nothing in here she can’t handle. She pulls an old worn down phone from her pocket, green had gifted her it saying she didn’t need it because she had a better one. Tomi had studied it and had figured out it was pretty simple to work and understand, she turned on the flashlight option and looked around this house was quite boring, there was nothing really of interest because it was mostly empty, the only thing of value would probably be the lone fridge in the kitchen, she continued to explore and found out this house had a basement, a second floor, an attic, 5 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a sizable backyard..... so why was it so cheap!? Suddenly she heard a light flick on and turned to see an inkling wearing a black business suit and sunglasses staring at her. She was about to speak when the inkling rose her finger up and started talking, “I’m guessing your here for this house?” Tomi nodded, “good I’m the landlord... nobody really wants this place and your the first person to check it out in a while, have you got 200 cash on you?” Tomi nods again and pulls the cash from her backpack and hands it to her new landlord, “good, well this place is yours then... I’ll be back next month for another payment....” she waves goodbye and bids Tomi farewell. Tomi couldn’t believe it, she had just bought an entire house!? Holy carp! She placed her bag down and started setting up her stuff... she had a long week ahead of her if she wanted to get this place ready...” 

——————1week later——————-

Tomi had learned 3 things from her week getting her house ready, first furniture was not cheap, second electricity and running water also weren’t cheap, and third a lot of people had died in this house and that’s why it was so cheap. But Eh she could live with those things! Tomi had just put the golden egg on the couch and was staring at it, she wondered when it was going to hatch.... she sighed and went to go occupy herself, it would hatch when it hatched there was no rushing it. Tomi went to her fridge, the one free thing that came with the house, and pulled a soda out of it. Yep! She had stocked the fridge up so she wouldn’t go hungry, she bought a lot of things this past week, those salmon shifts pay pretty good if she does say so herself. She wants to call up her friends and tell them about her house, they would flip out knowing she got an entire house! She shook with anticipation, Green would tell her how awesome this new place was and be like “dang Tomi you so cool!” It would be great. She was doing pretty well she’d say. Tomi opened her soda and then took a sip, and then gagged. Oh god it was diet, it tasted terrible! But she kept drinking it anyway. She then thinks about gramps and his note.... she didn’t want to open it... she didn’t like to think about how he was gone forever..... he was like the father she never had. Tomi sighs once more and puts down the soda, deciding she was gonna call green to get her mind off gramps and invite her over so she can see her cool house. She fished her phone out of her pocket and was about to call green when it suddenly went off, it surprised her so much that she almost dropped it, but she caught it before it fell to it’s doom. She sighs in relief and checks the caller ID, it was a number she hadn’t seen before? So she swiped it, “uh hello?” She said nervously then a high pitched laughter came from the other end making Tomi jolt away. It was Tammy.... great.... “OHOHOHO! Hello there Tomi! It is i the Magnificent Tammy!” She laughs again, somehow this laugh was snootier then the last one. “Oh hey Tammy what are you calling for? And how did you get my number?” Tammy clears her throat “well I already heard that Fang and Green had your number but you didn’t give me it! And in my upsetness! I decided to pester Green until she gave it up! Ohohohoho!” Tomi sweat drops “oh well uh that’s nice... uh I’ll add your number now.” Tammy laughs victoriously, “as you should! People just love to keep me around! Anyway goodbye now! Be sure to add my number!” And with that Tammy hangs up leaving behind a very weirded out Tomi. “well ok then...” the octoling says to herself, she quickly adds Tam’s contact to her phone before going to greens contact. After her unwanted call from Tammy she wasn’t so sure about calling the inkling that once plagued her thoughts. She quickly shakes her head and slaps her cheeks, what is she saying!? Of course she wants to call green and show off her cool house. She quickly hits the call button, no turning back now. 

——————-Greens POV——————

To say that green was surprised to see that the octarian samurai had changed for the better was an understatement, she still couldn’t wrap her mind around it, what did Captain Cuttlefish do to make her so docile?! She didn’t understand... she remembers very clearly what the captains last wish was.... “Agent Three.... before I pass on I want you to take care of that octoling for me...” he coughs and Green goes wide eyed “what!? Captain why? She’s the enemy?!” Cuttlefish rips his dog tag off and hands in to three “not anymore.... she’s my successor now... she’s proven herself as a worthy captain...” green couldn’t believe it, here was her captain handing over his splatoon to an octoling, she was never to good at leading... but how was he so sure that this octoling was that trustworthy!? She couldn’t understand.... she took his dog tag and nodded “ok captain... I’ll take care of her.... you can rest easy...” cuttlefish nods “thank you three.... I knew I could count on you.....” then he fades away never to be seen again.... three still can’t believe he’s really gone. So she pocketed his dog tag, smashed that telephone one last time, and picked up the unconscious octoling. She never wants to see this cod forsaken metro again. Three sighs, this was all nuts... how could this happen.... she thinks back to Tomi. What a normal name for someone so ferocious.... that octoling was the definition that fear. Not only did she carry around a monstrous splatroller but she also used to wear samurai armor, she definitely gave Green a lot more of a run for her money then Octavio ever did. But the weird thing was the difference from when she fought her that day versus now. She seemed a lot bigger and more menacing when she fought her before Octavio. She couldn’t wrap her head around it... but she was smacked out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. She checked the caller ID, it was Tomi? To be continued.


	4. One Homey House & A Cuttlefish’s Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green finally sees Tomis newly bought house and can’t believe it!? While We meet Coral who has a problem only someone with mad skills can fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took awhile, but I hope you enjoy!

Green didn’t hesitate when she saw Tomi calling her and instantly picked up “hello?” Shoot that came off a little rude... wait why was she worried about something like that? Tammy was right... she’s going soft... “ah hello Green! Is this a bad time to be calling you?” Tomi asks. “Of course not your always free to call me.” What!? Why did she say that!? I mean it’s true that the octoling was always free to call her but jeez, she didn’t even hesitate to say that. “Oh great! Well I was wondering if you could come over to 9432 oyster street! There is a surprise waiting there!” Green immediately becomes confused, there’s a surprise at a random street? What did Tomi buy a house in her first week of living there? No probably not she probably just bought some small apartment complex and that was always ok, well look at herself! She lives in a small apartment and is getting on just fine! Sure she had some noisy neighbors! Nothing some ear plugs and lofi hip hop couldn’t fix! Green sighs bringing herself out of her thoughts “uh yeah! I’ll show up! See you there!” She hangs up wondering what the octoling had In store for her. 

——————One Drive later—————

Green had never considered herself one of the best drivers but she did have a good record and a pretty nice car, yeah it wasn’t some high end fancy car that a billionaire would drive but it was hers, she drives up to the address Tomi had given her and her jaw drops. “Oh my cod she bought a house in her first week living here....” Green didn’t know what to think, how had the octoling who barley knew anything about the surface world, suddenly learn so much that she could buy a two story house!? Green truly didn’t know what to think..... she parks her car in the driveway, exits it, locks it up, and swings her keys into her pocket. She walks up to the front door and knocks, she silently hopes this wasn’t Tomis house and she just got the address wrong. But the door opens and reveals the orange haired and orange eyed octoling. Green can only say the first thing that comes to her mind when she sees her octarian friend. “YOU GOT A CODDAMN HOUSE!?” She yells in disbelief. Tomi smiles cheekily and nods “do you like it! I saw it and thought it looked cool!” Green couldn’t believe the nerve of this girl, she got a house and was acting so nonchalant about it. “Anyway come in there’s so much to show you!” Tomi moves aside for Green to come in which she obliges. Once green is in Tomi closes the door gently behind her, “so I have been reading up on things in a basic home and I think I’ve got just about everything!” Tomi walks past green gesturing to various things in the house like paintings, furniture, the shower, a very expensive looking tv and many many other things. Green couldn’t believe Tomi had all these things already! She already had a house while green was living in a shitty apartment!? What the actual squit! “Tomi..... this is crazy... it’s awesome how you’ve done all this...” Tomi turns to her and smiles bashfully “well I couldn’t have done it without those salmon runs we did...” she chuckles and rubs the back of her head. Green just smiled at her octoling amigo and put her hand on her shoulder. “Your really moving up in this crazy world huh?” Tomi looks at her with wide eyes that soften, she puts her hand on greens and smiles down at her “yeah...” Green smile’s and pulls her hand away much to Tomis dismay, “now why don’t you show me your tv and we watch a movie?” The inkling asks the octoling. Tomi nods and walks the inkling to her living room where Green shows her how it works. The two then spend the rest of the night chatting and watching B rated movies. 

——————Corals house——————

Coral Was a lonely cuttlefish, ever since one of her great grandfathers agents told her that he passed away she’s been even more lonely... yeah sure she was a wealthy idol who hosted inkopolis news but where was the fun in that if she did it alone.... every great idol before her had a partner, whether it was a family member, a close friend, or even a lover. She always looks back on those idols and thinks how did she get all the way to the top by herself... it’s true what they said it was truly lonely up here. Corals life was never the greatest until she became an idol, the reason she probably didn’t have a partner was because she didn’t make a lot of true friends as a kid, she either got bullied or made small meaningless friendships. She was always ridiculed for her appearance, having four big tentacles and two toned hair was always seen as a defect. None of her bullies or former friends could ever imagine she would become a grand popstar like she did. But even if it did feel good to prove people wrong she was still lonely...... yeah sure she had an army of fans but what did that mean if she didn’t have a true friend. So Coral Kaleb sat alone in her room sulking thinking of what to get for dinner. She sighed and decided to finally get her lazy butt off her bed and get some fresh air. Coral put on her jacket and a inconspicuous disguise so she wouldn’t be recognized by any passerby’s. Once she had everything she needed she left her house and went on her walk. Everything was peaceful and still that night, there were barley any inklings out and any that did pass her didn’t notice her and treated her like any other stranger. She crosses an empty street and stops by a convenience store, she checks out the merchandise in aisle 3 but stops when she notices someone strange walk into the store. She notices the figures strange hair, she wasn’t one to judge an inklings hair because she herself had a defect but there was something off about this inkling, she had long unnatural looking blue tentacles with orange tips, and she wore big black shades, but to top it all off her skin was an unsettling green color and she had long orange claws, she wore a what looked to be a visor and it totally clashed with the freshness of her outfit. The strange inkling scanned the place until her shade covered eyes landed on coral, to which coral responded to by quickly ducking behind the shelf. Oh squit did this strange cephalopod know she was a celebrity?! She didn’t want to stick around to find out she quickly maneuvered her way around the shelves she felt like some kind of military trained professional sneaking around a secret lab! But in actuality she looked like a dummy trying to sneak around a convenience store. She then accidentally bumps into someone. “Oh sorry I was-“ she quickly shuts up as she realizes it was the figure that looked at her, and oh jeez she was tall as freak!? What the actual heck! She looked up at the lady and smiled nervously, the ladies mouth was pressed into a hard line. But then coral notices that she’s holding a piece of paper up to her and grabs it. Coral goes wide eyed as she realizes it’s a tryout form! One of her old ones that she had a long time ago!? A bunch of people came to try out to see if they were good enough to work with the idol, but none passed with the flying colors she was hoping for. And thus all the tryouts were trashed, she looks back up at the figure who scared her pants off less then 6 seconds ago and tilts her head. “You want to try out for an audition?” The lady nods, coral had no clue how this girl knew that this was her in this disguise or how she tracked her down. But what coral did know is that she couldn’t pass this chance up to finally get an actual friend. “Ok! Let’s see what you’ve got!” 

——————Coral’s House—————-  
——————Again............——————

Coral’s audition wasn’t just looking for anyone you see, she was looking for a DJ and not just any DJ she was looking for a radical DJ. And well she couldn’t find anyone until today apparently!? Now Coral could sing and she could dance! And she could uh sing.... hmmm, but what she couldn’t do was make digital music.... she sucked at it! So she mainly did covers of songs... but that ends today because she might have just found the greatest DJ in the world!? Her beats were funky and that was all she could do remixes, jazz, punk, and even lofi hip hop!? To say the least Coral was amazed! She checked this strange lady’s tryout form again so she could get her name, DJ JTD0J0 was all she put... huh? What an odd name... Coral shrugs didn’t matter as long as her beats were funky! “Ok you can come out of the recording room now!” She yells through the communicator. The DJ steps through the door and waits for Corals final judgement, she couldn’t tell if the inkling? She thinks she’s an inkling.... was excited or not, she never had any emotion in what she did or well at all.... “well I’d say you did.... awesome! You’ve got the job D0J0!” She smiles up at the tall “inkling” who nods in understanding. “And as my new partner in crime you get to live here with me at my estate! I’ll have one of my butlers show you to your room! Now Cmon let’s go get something to eat!” And with that Coral grabs D0J0’s hand and leads her out of her recording studio. Making D0J0 think, what in the world has she gotten herself into...... To be continued.


	5. Coral Kaleb’s Announcement!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coral’s come to make an announcement, shadow the hedgehog’s a- wait wrong script. Coral goes on the news and formally introduces DJ JTD0J0 to the inkopolis public! While Tomi and Green are wondering what the heck is going on!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a bit please forgive me! I hope you enjoy it!

It was early in the morning the next day and coral was still asleep in her bed, but not for long because a loud crash came from her doorway and coral jolted awake and turned her head to see what in cod’s name was going on!? There she saw D0J0 standing around staring at a broken glass of orange juice on the ground. “Oh shoot! Lemme clean that up.” But as soon as coral was about to stand, D0J0 started to pick up the pieces of orange covered glass with her bare hands!? “Woah you don’t have to do that!?” But D0J0 made no move of stopping and picked up all the glass, luckily it was mostly in big chunks so she didn’t get any little shards of glass lodged in her hands. “Oh well uh it looks like you’ve got it...” coral chuckles nervously, D0J0 was certainly a strange squid thats for sure. D0J0 holds the glass out to coral as if asking if she wants some. Coral raises a brow and quickly shakes her head no, “uh I’m good thank you.” D0J0 then turns around and walks out of the room, glass still in hand. Coral sighs and shakes her head, she wishes that D0J0 could talk it would make things a lot easier for Coral. But of course if the inkling? She still didn’t know for sure if she was an inkling, didn’t want to talk she didn’t have to. It was just reassuring for Coral if she had someone to hang with. Oh yeah! It was Friday!? Which meant she had to do inkopolis news! Which also meant she could formally introduce her new music partner DJ JTD0J0 to the public! Oh this was all to exciting for the cuttlefish! Coral quickly goes to her nightstand and digs through it looking for D0J0’s tryout form. She looked through it one last time and noticed something on the form she didn’t notice before.... the species option. The question was optional but D0J0 had filled it out anyway. Octoling? What the crap!? How did an octoling get out of octo valley!? Her great gramps used to tell stories about octolings and how he fought them in the great turf war, but D0J0 didn’t look how he had described octolings..... was she a sub species? Very peculiar.... Coral shrugs and puts the form back on her nightstand. Who cares if she was an octoling! Not Coral, she only wanted someone to hang out with who made some funky beats! And D0J0 was just that! Coral got up from her bed and slipped on her slippers, they were cute little pink sea bunnies! Coral loved sea bunnies, they were so adorable and huggable! Coral walked over to her closet where she kept her idol outfit and got dressed, today was the day where her life stopped being gloomy! And she was all for it! She put on her designer shoes and walked out of her room and down the hall, greeting all her staff that made sure the estate was cleaned. She stopped when she noticed D0J0 in the kitchen staring down at the glass in her hands. She was about to tell her to just toss it in the bin but then D0J0 did something no one sure ever do with glass, she started eating it!? Coral was mortified and couldn’t move while just staring at the octoling eating the glass!! By the time the octoling finished coral had went to the bathroom to brush her teeth trying to forget what she just saw, coral also decided to take a shower despite how risky it was for her to get wet. No cephalopod could swim exactly and were now extremely weak to water due to not needing it anymore, but water also helped clean things so showers were still absolutely necessary. When coral got out she found D0J0 standing at the entrance of the bathroom waiting for her, Coral yelped and jumped in surprise at the octoling suddenly being there. But D0J0 remained un phased. D0J0 held her hand out as if signaling for Coral to grab it and lead her out of her estate. Coral took that as a “I really wanted to go see this news station you keep talking up...” and coral obliged taking her hand and walking her through the halls. While the octoling never said a word the cuttlefish never shut up. She was just so excited to finally work with someone, but D0J0 never made any moves to shut her up so maybe she liked corals rambling. Once they were outside Coral jumped in the drivers seat of her Lamborghini!? Cod this Cuttlefish was rich..... the octoling sat in the passengers seat next to coral and closed her door. Coral checked if there was anything getting in the way, and when she was in the clear they were off!

——-Tomi’s house the same day——

Tomi and Green were chilling out on the couch watching Tv, Tomi had the remote in her left hand while her right hand was draped protectively over the golden salmonid egg. It had grown over night and seemed to be doing well so Tomi wasn’t too worried about it. Green was surprised that the odor from the egg wasn’t super fishy like they usually are. Maybe that’s because Tomi makes sure her how smells nice, so the egg must have been absorbing the odor.... that sounded stupid green thought. Then the inkopolis news theme came on signaling that everyone’s favorite cuttlefish had gone live taking green out of her thoughts. Green had told Tomi all about how the idol was a huge hit with the inklings and she took inkopolis by storm! Tomi thought it was amazing how just one cephalopod could do that and she wanted to see her. Green smiled and said they could see her on the news tomorrow morning, and sure enough here they were watching the idol on tv right now. “GOOD MORNING INKOPOLIS!! This is Coral Kaleb coming to you live from inkopolis square! I hope all of you are having a fantastic day!” The cuttlefish said with an uncodly amount of enthusiasm in her voice. “Oh wait I should probably just get on with it.... I have a crazy cool announcement for you all this morning!” Green leaned forward a tad seemingly interested, a crazy cool announcement? What could be so crazy and so cool it deserved its own announcement from the idol herself? “I HAVE GOTTEN MYSELF A MUSICAL PARTNER!!” Green goes wide eyed, a musical partner! This was big news! Coral was gossiped about among her fans for being the only idol who didn’t have a partner, and well now here we are with her announcing she’s gotten one who’s met her quota. Coral turns to someone off stage and signals them to come over “cmon don’t be shy! This is you’re big debut!” The someone trudges reluctantly on stage and looks at the camera. Tomi sat up and pointed at the person excitedly “THAT IS DJ JTD0J0!” She yells out pausing the news broadcast, green tilts her head “who?” Tomi turns to her and explains “she is a octoling DJ who is known for her awesome songs! But one day she disappeared and left every octarian sad.” Green looked back at the DJ in question, she was huge!? And she seemed sickly.... “has she been.... sanitized?” Green throws out there, Tomi goes wide eyed and studies the DJ “oh cod.... she has been....” she unpauses wanting to find out more. “Everyone I’d like you to meet inkopolis’s next upcoming star and my new partner! DJ JTD0J0!!” She exclaims excitedly. Coral quickly sits down in her chair and D0J0 also sits down. “So D0J0! I’m going to ask you a couple of questions, are you cool with that?” D0J0 looks at Coral and nods. “Alright good! Question 1 what’s your favorite color!” The DJ strokes her chin before pointing to the ends of her tentacles which were orange. Coral nods “orange! Cool choice! Ok question 2 who is your favorite music artist!” D0J0 doesn’t even hesitate when she points at coral immediately. Coral blushes and rubs the back of her head “awwww thanks... ahem, question 3 and the last question! What is your favorite weapon.” D0J0 rubs her chin and then sighs, there was no getting out of this. She had to use her voice, so she cleared her throat. “S-splat....R-roller....” she said in a shaky and distorted but somehow nice voice. Coral was baffled she actually got her to speak! “Hey that’s awesome! So your a crusher! Alright well that’s all from D0J0 for today! Let’s get on to the stages after a word from out sponsors!” It then cuts to commercials leaving Tomi and Green with a ton of questions. 

——————Corals studio——————

Coral stretched out her limbs, relief settling over her as they rolled the grizzco and splat league commercials, she turned to D0J0 and smiled “You actually spoke! For a sec I thought you were a mute!” D0J0 shook her head and spoke again much to Corals excitement “S-shy...” Coral mentally squealed, “oh my goodness that’s adorable!” She gets up and hugs D0J0 who doesn’t even react. “You don’t gotta be shy around me Kay?” D0J0 nods and coral smiles at her and pulls away. “Ok we’re on in 5 so I’m gonna get a glass of fruit punch! Do you want anything?” D0J0 nods, “G-grape soda...” Coral gives her a thumbs up and runs off stage to grab they’re drinks. When coral comes back she’s sees that D0J0 hasn’t moved like at all, she was staring at a monitor that was playing some cartoon made for little kids. “Heyo! I’ve got the drinks!” Coral yells to D0J0, the octoling turns her head to the cuttlefish and holds her hand up. Coral takes this as she wants her to toss it, so she does and the DJ catches the can with ease. But what she does with it next Coral would never have guessed, the octoling jabs her thumb where you usually flip the tab to open the can. Coral stares at her baffled, those claws of hers must have been sharp if she could do that!? Coral had never tried to use her own claws in such a way because she was never really showed them out in public or at all, she wore gloves because she didn’t want another accident to happen again. She shakes her head not wanting to get into that story, so she opens her can the normal way and takes a sip. She lets out a content sigh, fruit punch had always Been her favorite. That and lime, lime was a close second. She quickly checked the clock, “AH!” She quickly put her soda down. They were on in a minute!? D0J0 had already chugged her soda and was not slowly compressing into a ball. Once she was satisfied with it she put it in her pocket, Coral would never understand the octoling. Oh it was starting again here we go. 

—————Tomis house again————

Tomi was wondering about a lot of things now, her favorite octarian DJ must have disappeared because she was taken to the metro and sanitized.... but that didn’t explain why she had free will all of a sudden. It must have had something to do with the phone! When Green smashed it, every sanitized octoling must have gotten theyre free will back! If that was the case then awesome! It’s a good thing Green had such a short temper! But why did the octarian DJ search for inkopolis’s biggest star? That didn’t make sense. Maybe she’ll find out some other time, she turns to green who was talking to someone on her phone. Judging by the the strange voice it was probably Fang. “Yeah apparently this DJ JTD0J0 was loved by all the octolings until she randomly disappeared! Crazy right? Ah ok I’ll call you later then, bye.” Green hangs up and turns to Tomi. “That was Fang he was wondering what was going on.” Tomi nods “if I were him I would too.” She replies. Tomi got up so she could stretch a bit but was stopped by some harsh knocking on her door. Who could it be? She eyed green who shrugged, she sighs and goes to answer it. When she opens the door her orange eyes meet blue ones and her jaw drops. “Sam!?” To be continued.


	6. Sam is here! And with a vengeance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam shows up and pushes Tomi over the edge, revealing what the last name GPO truly means....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while.... sorry about that! I’m a lazy person... but I hope you enjoy!

Sam was mad, no that wasn’t the word. She was beyond furious, she had escaped the hell hole that was the metro, had fought beak and nail through said metro only to find out that the “promised land” was none other then freaking inkopolis!? Home of the a**holes known as inklings!? She was beyond angry, especially when she heard about how her one and only sister was now living among them!? So she did what any species hating angry octopus would do and tracked her sister down via gps, inkling technology was extremely easy to hack into so she had no trouble at all. Sam still can’t figure out how they won the great turf war all those years ago. She walks up to the door of her sisters supposed residence and harshly knocks on it, knowing Her sister she would answer some harsh knocking pretty quickly and give whoever it was a piece of her mind. The door slowly opens and orange eyes meet blue. “Sam!?” Her orange eyed sibling said. “Eww what the heck why are you in your modified form, oh let me guess your too embarrassed to show your actual form because of your failure? You really have gone soft....” she said harshly to her sibling. Tomi narrows her eyes, clearly her sibling had not changed a bit. She was still short which was normal for Sam as she was a Pygmy octoling, and she was still mean and rude to everyone and everything. But Tomi could not judge, she used to be the same way. “What are you doing here?! And how did you even get here!?” Sam laughs, a jerky judgemental laugh. “What are you stupid now too? I followed you! After your failure of an ass escaped through that grate of course I did!” Then suddenly she hears a voice, “yo Tomi who’s that? They giving you trouble.” She tries to look past her sibling but she moves with her obstructing her vision. “Yo you’ve got someone in there with you?! Let me see!?” Tomi GPO was now in panic mode, she couldn’t let green meet her racist sister!? And she definitely couldn’t let said racist sister meet green!? They would tear each other apart! “Uh it’s no one!?” She lied and then turned back to Sam. “Can we do this some other time! I have company over!” Sam narrowed her eyes, staring at her sister with spite. “Absolutely not!? Who could be more important then your sister!” Sam tries to push past Tomi but Tomi wouldn’t budge, then Tomi felt someone grab her shoulder. “It doesn’t sound like no one... let me give them a piece of my mind.” Tomi goes wide eyed. “No I cannot...” the two people she cares about the most in her life both ask the same question, “why not?” Tomi is on the edge, she’s losing her grip. “B-because I cannot...” they’re both pushing on her now trying to get a solid answer. “Cmon you can tell me Tomi, I’m your friend.” Green reassures her. Sam takes a harsher approach “just let me through so I can kick they’re weak ass!” Tomi couldn’t take it anymore and just snapped then and there. Her eyes went bloodshot and she started growing exponentially taller, making both Sam and Green back up. Sam looking very happy, while green looked mortified. When Tomi stopped growing, she looked almost the same but with some key differences. The mask on her face was a bit more wobbly and had two spikes on each eye instead of the usual one, her ponytail had grown a lot longer and she now had bright orange claws. She was a lot more muscular and had bigger teeth too. She looks at the two cephalopods before turning to Sam and pointing past her, “GO!!” Sam goes wide eyed with disbelief “what!? But you’re in your true form now how can you still tell me to go!?” She snarled but backed down when Tomi snarled back, she was monstrous in size not even the toughest giant inkling would challenge her. “I said go!!” Sam didn’t need to be told another time and left with her hands in her pockets mumbling insults at her sister and inkopolis. Once she was gone Tomi closed the door, sighed, and turned to green who was still mortified and staring at the giant pacific octoling. Green now understood, The octoling she fought was indeed Tomi and it was her real form. How it was possible for the octoling to shrink and change so drastically she didn’t know, all she knew was that this was absolutely insane. Tomi on the other hand was disappointed in herself, she didn’t like switching to her real form..... she found it ugly and it was hard to switch out of once she switched into it. She opened her mouth to speak, “I- I’m sorry you had to see me like this again.... the last time I was like this we were fighting.... you can leave if you hate me now...” Tomi looked away not wanting to see the anger or resentment in greens magenta eyes, but she gasped once she felt something wrap around her legs. She looked down and saw green hugging her legs and looking up at her with a comforting gaze. Green had acted upon impulse, when she heard her friends voice. Sure it was a bit deeper and raspier now but this was Tomi, this was still her friend she had not changed at all. That means that the metro completely changed the octoling, not just one of her forms. Green smiles up at Tomi “I don’t hate you... your still my friend no matter what you look like... or how tall you get...” Tomi looked down at green, tears started swelling up in her eyes before she crouched down and scooped green up into a hug. “Oh thank you green! You are too kind.... I thought you were going to abandon me!” She cries into the inklings shoulder soaking her shirt quite a bit, which made sense now that she was bigger of course her tears would be bigger also. Green chuckles and hugs the now giant octoling back, patting her back comfortingly. “Now why would I do that? Your still the same Tomi I know!” Tomi sniffles and wipes her tears away, green was right her personality hadn’t reverted back to how she originally was. So maybe she was being irrational, “you are right... maybe I was being silly... though I am going to be stuck like this for a bit...” she puts green down and sighs. “I do not like being like this.... it may be my original and intended form and it maybe comfortable but, sometimes being so large is not practical...” green nods, she knew all about how giant inklings needed some special needs to live. Mainly lots of food and custom clothes that actually fit them. She had wanted to know more about giants after her fight with the octarian samurai, she couldn’t find anything on giant octolings (mainly because almost everyone thought octolings were extinct) so she instead opted to read up on giant squid instead. Now she didn’t need to look up anything because her friend was a giant herself, so she could just ask questions. Green shook herself out of her thoughts and had hardly noticed that Tomi was now gone!? How could she lose such a large octoling!? She walked around the house a bit until she noticed said octoling digging through her fridge crunching on something, the octoling must have gotten something to eat while green was in her own head. Tomi sticks her head out of the fridge holding a jar full of cookies in some sort of liquid?? Upon closer inspection it looks as if Tomi had taken a pickle jar, eaten all the pickles, drank or threw out the brine, put cookies in it, and filled it up with milk. She wasn’t one to judge such an ingenious technique but why put it in the fridge? Was it to keep the milk cold? She raise an eyebrow up to the giant octoling, Tomi looked at her wide eye. Her mouth was covered in crumbs “don’t judge me....” green could only laugh as her octoling friend put the cookies back. 

——————Tammy’s house————-  
——————four hours later————-

Agent 4 also known as Tammy was bored, like she was mega bored. She had called her vampire inkling friend earlier and asked him to hangout. But fang said that he was working his salmon shift that day and couldn’t come over. Tammy was distraught and decided to just mope all day, her mother had walked in and noticed her moping like a sad sack. She sighed and decided to help her daughter. “Why don’t you hang out with that magenta eyed girl you talk so much about?” Tammy sticks her tongue out in disgust “you meant Green? Yuck she’s such a poser!” Her mother sighs not being fooled, her daughter may act up tight and like she hates everything but she knew she liked hanging out with this green girl. “Alright whatever you say, just go take a walk or something, your negative vibes are ruining the atmosphere.” Tammy goes wide eyed, she knew that lingo. It meant if she didn’t get out of here quickly then her mother was gonna vibe check her, and no child ever wanted to be vibe checked by they’re parent. “Ok! Gotta go mom bye!” She skedaddled out of there as fast as she could. Her mother only chuckled, what a weird daughter she had raised. Sam was disappointed, an emotion she hadn’t felt in a long time. Her sister had gotten mad at her and chosen whoever was in her house over her own sister!? Her own flesh and blood!? Like what the heck dude! She kicked a can out of her way angrily, what else was she supposed to do? There wasn’t an inkling in sight that she could beat the carp out of..... wait scratch that there was! Sam licked her lips and locked her sight on the inking, this would be fun. She examined the inkling taking in they’re featured before she went in for the kill. She had short yellow tentacles and green eyes, she was staring down at her phone like a dummy not even noticing the Pygmy octoling walking up to her. Sam puts a hand on the inklings shoulder and makes her turn to her. “Hey! Who are-“ Tammy stops oh squit it was an octoling, and by the looks of it a not very nice one. “Hey, I was just looking for someone to take my anger out on and you seemed to fit the bill nicely....” she looks Tammy up and down, for an inkling she truly didn’t look half bad. Too bad she was about to beat the living daylights out of her. Tammy raises a brow “how barbaric! To get in a fist fight with some random person you meet down the street!” It was sams turn to raise a brow, what the heck! this squid went from confused to judging her in 2 seconds flat! “Hey I don’t need you judging me lady! I’m having a bad day and this is all I got left!” She yells, Tammy can only shake her head. “Tsk tsk tsk little octoling, clearly you are in need of guidance! Come with me, I shall show you a better way to release your rage!” She holds her hand out to Sam. Now Sam was even more confused, this squid went from confused, to judgemental, and now she was helping her!? And she knew she was an octoling!? Sam didn’t know what to think, “ugh you know what fine! I ain’t got nothing else to lose! If ya lead me to my demise so be it!” She grabs the inklings hand. Tammy can only chuckle “ohohoho! You are an interesting one! What’s your name?” Sam scoffs “Sam... you?” Tammy hits her chest proudly “I am the magnificent Tammy! Nice to meet you!” Sam sighs. oh cod she was in the presence of the biggest blowhard ever, somehow this inkling was a bigger blowhard then Dj Octavio himself. Tammy seemed to be trustworthy though.... which she never thought an inkling could be.... she wondered where She was taking her.... Sam was very confused now “what...” Tammy showed her home off in awe, it wasn’t the greatest but it suited the inklings personality with its marble and over extravagantness. “This is my home! I have a gym you can use to release your anger!” Sam couldn’t believe it, this inkling was either stupid enough or nice enough to let an octoling in her home. What the actual squit.... well if the inkling was offering to help then Sam had to oblige! “Alright then let’s get started!” Tammy smiled and gave her a thumbs up before leading her into her home.

—————Greens apartment————  
—————Three days later—————

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Green nodded and put the last of her things in a box “yes, we can split the rent! It will benefit both of us!” Tomi picks up the box, which was mega easy due to her still being stuck in her giant form. “I guess your right!” Greens apartment was completely empty, they had taken everything out and were now packing the last of it into a moving van. Tomi was taking the last box to the van making sure to mind her head while walking through corridors and such. When Tomi was out and had moved the last box into the truck Nostalgia had hit green straight in the face. She fought as hard as she could to fight away the emotion but when Tomi came over and gave her a tender look, she caved and hugged the octoling so tightly as of in fear this was gonna be the last time she ever saw her. Tomi rubbed soothing circles into the inklings back as she weeped, green had never cried in front of Tomi before and she was glad that inkling was comfortable enough around her to show such an emotion. When green had pulled away she rubbed the stray tears from her eyes and smiled thankfully at Tomi. The octoling nodded and held her large spiked hand out. Green grabbed it and Tomi held it in hers making sure not to hurt the small inkling. She lead them to greens car so she could drive them back to Tomis house. 

——————one drive and lots of furniture moving later——————

Tomi had placed the last of greens items down in her room, the bed! It was a good thing that Tomi had so many rooms in her house due to it being two stories. The giant octoling was glad she had brought up the topic of the inklings living to her. Green had just felt so comfortable in Tomis house and it wasn’t much of a hassle to get her situated! And it was much better then that stuffy apartment she used to live in. Tomi looked over at green who was now relaxing on her bed. She had her eyes closed and was now taking everything in. Tomi thought it was cute.... CUTE!? Wait what??! Did she really just think that about her friend and former enemy!? The agent quickly tries to dash out of the room when she feels her face heat up, but she hits it on the door frame alerting green. Said inkling quickly sits up and tilts her head off to the side, “everything alright?” She asks her octoling amigo. Tomi hisses in pain and quickly exits the room holding her head, not looking at green the entire time. “Uh yeah I’m a ok! I’m gonna go uh take a nap! See ya.” She quickly runs off to her own room leaving behind the very confused inkling. Green just shrugs and notes it as Tomi just having trouble adjusting back to her original size, so she lays back down and decides to take a nap of her own. Tomi on the other hand was having an existential crisis, did she like green like that? Was she even capable of liking someone like that? This wasn’t good.... she had to get to the bottom of this. To be continued.


	7. Love & Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomi and Green finally figure out they’re feelings for each other! All it takes is a season change to make things awkward. And the egg finally hatches!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while (also I’m lazy) enjoy my children being awkward and weird for a bit!

It had been four weeks before Tomi had finally figured out what was wrong with her, so she totally did like green that was for sure but she had noticed something when living with her. They were a lot more touchy then before, yeah sure they did hug from time to time and do many other friendly stuff together before green had moved in but now that green lives with her it was like she couldn’t keep herself away from her. And green was totally ok with the extra attention she was getting!? Tomi had stayed in her room to try and figure it out, she looked up on her phone what was happening to her. Her stomach dropped when she saw the first thing that popped up, springtime. If one does not know springtime for most animals including fish is mating season! Tomi couldn’t believe it, how could she have not known and planned for this!? No wonder she couldn’t shrink back to normal size, it had always been impossible in spring! She really messed up, she never saw a suitable mate back in the domes!? But that’s probably because no one in the domes could beat her in a fight, and well green has! So her brain is like, that’s the one! But if she truly loves green enough to be attracted to her during mating season does that mean green likes her back?! She never denied any hugs from the octoling... but that wasn’t enough evidence... she needed to know for certain that green was the one and if she liked her back....

——————Green’s POV——————

Green was a nervous wreck around Tomi these days, she didn’t know if the octoling could tell or not. Ever since mating season started she couldn’t seem to stay away from her. Green hasn’t fallen in love with anyone before so this was certainly new, green already found the octoling attractive and loved her personality but every animal has that one primal desire that they look for in a mate. For inklings it was size, the bigger your mate was the stronger they were, which means you could make stronger offspring with them. When green read about that she thought it was silly at first but soon learned the hard way that it was true!? See Tomi was already a couple inches taller then the inkling, green was jealous at first of that fact but soon learned to like it. She didn’t think it was part of the reason she fell in love with the octopus, but it really sent her over the edge when Tomi grew so dramatically in size! Now she couldn’t keep her eyes off of the octoling. But even weirder was how Tomi was giving her so much attention lately!? Did she also harbor the same feelings? If so then curse the damn mating season for making them 3x stronger!! Green was sitting on the couch trying to pull herself together when she was sucked out of her thoughts by Tomi siting next to her and turning on the tv. She mentally gulps trying to keep her eyes on the tv and not her friend... Tomi’s salmonid’s egg was due to hatch any day now, it was huge and was slowly wiggling out of its golden prison. But if the giant octoling was being honest she was just trying to keep her thoughts occupied while she sat next to her beautiful friend. Cod this season sucked!? Green on the other hand couldn’t take it anymore and had to pop the question. “Uh hey Tomi can I.... ask you something?” She couldn’t take the tension anymore, she had to know if the octoling felt the same. “Yes... green?” The octoling said still staring at the tv. Green was having second thoughts “uh well I wanted to know if you were uh interested in anyone...” here we go the inkling thought. “And by that you mean?” Green starts nervously scratching her tentacles “uh like romantically....” Tomi freezes this was it, green probably knew. “Why yes I am...” green looked over at Tomi surprised and worried by the answer. “Uh who might it be...” Tomi turns to green and sees the hope in those big magenta eyes. Tomi then knew that there was only one way to do this “close your eyes.” Green goes wide eyed “wha-“ “close your eyes.” Green gets cut off. She then decides to humor the octoling, “I Uh... don’t know what your getting a-“ green is then cut off by a soft feeling on her lips, she quickly opens her eyes and sees orange ones staring back at her. The octoling had kissed her!? Holy carp she did like her back!? Green the closes her eyes and melts into it, the octoling does the same. This was both they’re first time kissing so it was special. It felt like an eternity but really it only lasted about a minute. Tomi pulled away and gasped touching her lips, she really just did that... and it was amazing!! Green also thought it was amazing and was a bit disappointed when the octoling pulled away, damn they’re lungs needing that precious O2!! Green is the first to speak up “so you feel the same way then?” Tomi smiles and puts a hand on greens shoulder “I just showed you didn’t I?” Green blushes and rubs the back of her head “I guess so, so does this mean we’re dating?” Tomi raises an eyebrow “dating? Oh wait! That thing inklings do when they court each other! Yes we are doing that!” Green snickers and hits the orange haired octolings shoulder playfully. “Your such a dork you know that?” Tomi laughs “yes but that’s one of the many reasons you love me!” Green blushes again and shakes her head “I suppose so.” The octoling smiles and picks up her small squid girlfriend “awww your so adorable.” She hugs green tightly, green groans but we all know she’s loving this. “I am not! I am an instrument of death!” Tomi kisses the top of greens head, “an adorable instrument of death.” Green sighs leans into the octarian. She was surprisingly soft, like a giant pillow. Green must have been touch starved because she couldn’t get enough of this. Green slowly starts getting drowsier and drowsier until she finally let’s go and let’s sleep consume her. 

——————the next day——————

When Tomi woke up she felt great, like really good. And she was warmer then usual why was- she then felt something shift against her and cautiously looks down. It wasn’t something it was someone. And that someone was green?! When she looked at greens face all the memories from yesterday started coming back to her. Oh yeah, they were dating now so this was ok! Green was still asleep and cod she was adorable to the octoling. Tomi had never felt so relaxed around another being before and held the inkling close to her. A couple more hours like this couldn’t hurt right? Wrong! Tomi heard shuffling at the foot of the bed, what in the world was that?! She couldn’t move away from Her girlfriend less she wanted to wake her up. Dang it! Then she felt something touching her foot, it was super cold and weird feeling! She shivered and held green even closer. What in cods name was this thing?! The thing then jumped up onto her and started sliding over to her face. It was quite small, even if she was in her smaller form it probably would have been pretty small. The thing made it’s way to the octolings face before it stopped, she saw out of the corner of her eye that it was.... HOLY CARP?! Tomi quickly sits up holding green in her left arm while she picks up the small thing in her right hand. Green jolts awake and looks a bit dazed “huh... what?” She looks at her girlfriend wondering what all the commotion is all about before seeing she was holding something in her hand. She squints to get a better look “is that... a salmonid?” Tomi looks at green and her grin grows even bigger “YES! It has finally hatched and it is adorable!” The salmonid has latched onto Tomis hand obviously thinking the octoling was its parent. It was odd looking, it looked like your usual salmonid but it’s skin was very shiny and metallic looking. It hadn’t grown any of its strange colored fins yet but it did have purple eyes and yellow sclera (the white of someone’s eyes). Green smiles at the little thing as it looked up at her girlfriend, Tomi had always wanted a pet salmonid when they met and well she got her wish. Green then yawns and checks the time, it was 6:00 am!? That was way too early, “alright Tomi if your gonna stay up to take care of that thing then go do it, I’m going back to sleep.” Green rolled out of Tomis grasp and lied down back into the comfort of the bed. Her girlfriend on the other hand pouted like a child, “awwww alright, but your missing out greenie..” green waved for her to shoo and Tomi chuckles and left her bedroom with the salmonid in her arms. Now this left her wondering... what was she supposed to feed this little guy... and she had to give him a name, usually Tomi isn’t one to assume but since there wasn’t anyway to check a Salmonids gender without a dna test then she was kinda left assuming. Plus it wasn’t exactly legal to keep a salmonid so she couldn’t exactly take it to a vet anyway. The octoling sighed, this was shaping up to be harder then she thought. She walks into the kitchen and opens up the fridge trying to see if she had anything for her little fish to eat. She saw that she had some left over sushi from her outing with green a couple nights ago. Luckily none of it had salmonid meat in it so she decided to try and see if her little friend would like it, it couldn’t hurt right? She picks up the box of Left over sushi and puts it on the counter putting the little salmonid on her shoulder. She slices the sushi into bits and pieces and gives some to the little guy. The salmonid looks at the sushi before chomping on it. IT LIKED IT!? Wahoo! Tomi has achieved the first step of parent hood! She sets the little fish down and fed it the leftovers until it was content. Now all that was left was to give the guy a name.... hmmm Phil? Nah, green jr? She loved green but she was not naming her son that. She snaps her fingers finally making the choice. Carl! That was a great name! And if it was a girl then she could twist the name around. She picks up Carl and smiles at the Bab “I will give you the best life little Carl! Just you wait!” To be continued.


	8. Sam’s Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is now living with the worlds weirdest inkling, Tammy and she realizes that she has a big problem with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Sam and Tammy centric chapter. Lots of shenanigans ensue. And I’m sorry this took a while! Not only has school been beating me over the head but I’m also working on a couple new things so stay tuned!

Sam was lying in the same bed as Tammy the inkling.... how did it come to this... oh yeah, now she remembers vividly. -Flashback- Tammy had taught her how to take her anger out on punching bags instead of people! The inkling had said it was a great outlet for anger and repressed feelings! What the inkling didn’t account for was how much brutal malice the octoling was carrying inside of her being?!? She had absolutely destroyed every single bag the inkling owned. It was about 6 punching bags.... but still!? That’s a lot of bags! The octoling didn’t even apologize either! But she guessed the destruction of her bags had worked because the octoling was a lot more chill now! Sam was about to leave when the inkling grabbed her shoulder. “What? You don’t have any bags I’m going ho-“ Tammy cut her off “but that’s the thing, you don’t have a home do you?” Sam goes wide eyed, how did the inkling know. She grit her teeth “so what! I’ll find one!” She snaps, but it held no true anger anymore. Tammy smiles “you don’t have to! Live with me!” She offers. The octoling goes wide eyed, first the inkling helps her with her anger and now she was offering the octoling a place to stay!?! “Wha- I-...” she swears under her breath not knowing what to say. Tammy takes this as a sign that she went too far, “ah well you don’t have to if you don’t wa-“ Sam cuts her off “NO! ILL TAKE YOUR OFFER!!” She yells out leaving green dumbfounded. Sam turns her head away not looking the inkling in the eye “oh well ok then! I’ll make sure you have a good experience here! I wouldn’t be magnificent if I didn’t take care of my guests! OHOHOHO!” She laughs, Sam sweat drops. Maybe this wasn’t the best decision if she had to live with the blowhard... -the present- yeah that’s about how it went down... the inkling only had two bedrooms in her house, her moms room and her own. The couch sucked and neither of them wanted to sleep on it so they agreed to sleep in the same bed. Now Sam couldn’t sleep because the inkling was an extremely loud snorer. Just great... but your probably wondering, what about Tammy’s mom? Wouldn’t she have a problem with this? Well no, her mom gave 0 cares. And her mom didn’t even own the house, she was staying with her daughter because she had a bit of a drinking problem she was trying to fix. Tammy of course wanting to help her mom like any good daughter would. Sam yawned, not being able to think anymore she let her mind become mush and conked out. 

-———————-???—————————

Sam was floating, everything was black.... she slowly opened her eyes and looked around... what was this... a dream? No... a nightmare? No it was far worse... this was a memory. She floated around until she hit the glass container keeping her hostage, she needed out. She punched again. Why did she need out? She hit it again. She didn’t know she just did. She punched it one last time and the glass shattered. She fell to the ground and coughed up amniotic fluid, she looked up to see cold purple and green eyes staring down at her. “Come No. 2 it’s time to get to work...” a deep voice commanded her. She slowly got up and started following the figure until everything went white...... 

—————the next morning—————

Sam jolted awake, she was sweating bullets trying to catch her breath. She had that stupid nightmare memory thing again! She slowly caught her breath and checked her surroundings. Tammy wasn’t next to her anymore and light was flooding through the blinds. That meant it was morning and Tam went to make some breakfast for the three of them. She hated how thoughtful but posh the inkling was. She decided to push away her stupid memory nightmare and get out of bed. There was no food for the weak and lazy so she jogged into the kitchen. There she saw Tammy whipping up some eggs, bacon, and pancakes. While her mother went to make some waffles. Sam walked over to Tammy and put a hand on her shoulder making the inkling jolt out of her thoughts. “WOAH!” She quickly turns around and grabs the chops the octolings forehead rather harshly. “Ow hey! What was that for!?” She rubs her forehead trying to ease the stinging pain. Tammy just gasps and clasps her hands over her mouth. “Oh shoot Sam! I am so sorry! But you shouldn’t have snuck up on me like that! So take that as a warning!” Dammit the inkling had a point but damn she is so harsh and nice at the same time! She hated that about her it was annoying! “Yeah yeah whatever! You still gonna take me on that run after breakfast like you promised?” Tammy goes wide eyed and then teary eyed “you actually remembered!? Of course I’ll take you Sam ka bam!” She hugs the octoling. “Ew gross! Don’t touch me! And don’t call me that either! It won’t catch on!” Tammy shakes her head and pulls away “it will! You’ll see!” She winks at Sam, yuck. Sam crosses her arms and looks away. “Ugh your so unbelievable...” she sits at the dining table waiting for her food. “Oh I beg to differ! It is you who is unbelievable! Breakfast will be ready shortly so sit tight!” Sam just huffs and nods. God she hated this inking so much! Why did she even agree to live with her. Sam thought about all the times Tammy had winked at her and blushed. She shakes her head and sighs, she guesses it’s not so bad.... 

—————Inkopolis city park————-

Sam was extremely embarrassed, why was she doing this. Tammy was stretching over by a park bench getting ready for they’re three mile run. Sam couldn’t help but stare, the inkling was quite fit and nice on the eyes. She shook her head and looked away, stupid thoughts! Get out of my head! She pulled on her tentacles before sighing and turning back to Tammy with a hardened glare. “You done yet? We ain’t got all day!” Tammy shakes her head and continues to stretch “tsk tsk tsk Sam! A good runner always stretches for ten minutes before running! And besides this will give you some more time to ogle at me! OHOHOHO!” She winks at the octoling. Sam clenched her fist in anger, how the hell did she know! And she was so smug about it too! She wanted to punch her in the face! “Pffft whatever... you wish I was looking at you... you weirdo...” she crosses her arms and tries to look nonchalant, but she completely fails. Tammy stopped stretching and walked over to the Pygmy octoling putting a hand on her shoulder. “Oh quit being a little baby Sam! I’m ready to go so Cmon!” And with that Tammy starts running. Sam didn’t realize until she opened her eye to look. “Oh squit! Hey wait up you posh punk!” She starts running after the inkling. Dang the inkling was fast! Did she do this everyday. “Aw Sammy your looking a little slow! I thought you were a supposed elite!” She sticks her tongue out at the small octopus. “I still am an elite you jerk!” Sam starts running faster until she finally catches up with Tammy. “A there you are! I thought I had left you in the dust! OHOHOHO!” Sam growls. “Oh after this I’m so gonna punch you in the face!” Tammy laughs again. “I’d love to see you try darling!” Tammy starts picking up the pace and Sam has a hard time keeping up. “Wait slow down a little!” The octoling cry’s out. “Oh run out of anger I see! But if I slow how will you ever get stro-“ the inkling sees the distraught look on her roommates face and comes to a stop. “Oh shoot Sam! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to push you so hard...” she runs over to her dropping her posh accent. Sam was tired as hell, yeah she ran drills in the domes and had ran a lot in the metro but the inklings running routine was 4 times that!? How did she do it. She was huffing and puffing until she felt a hand on her back. She looked up to see the inkling giving her a comforting look. “In through the nose and out through the mouth Sam, it’s easier to catch your breath like that.” Sam decides to take Tams advice. In through the nose and out through the mouth. She did it five or six times and sure enough it worked. “Thanks...” she says to the inkling. “Hey! What are friends for! And uh... I’m sorry for pushing you so far... I should have realized you wouldn’t be used to my workout regimen...” Sam shakes her head. “Eh it’s fine, you just wanted me to get far...” Tammy smiles and rubs circles into Sams back. “Yeah.... hey how about we call it a day and get some ice cream?” Sam shrugs not really caring as long as she can stop running. “Not sure what that is but it sounds good to me.” 

——the parks ice cream vendor——-

Sam looked at the strange cone of frozen cream infront of her eyes, when she said she wasn’t sure what this was she wasn’t lying... this ice cream Tammy spoke so highly of was basically a foreign object to her... it had a hard base cone for holding and a soft melty cold creamy substance on top... it was interesting to say the least. Tammy had gotten her a flavor of the stuff called vanilla, that made Sams mind race with two questions. First, it came in more flavors? Second, were these flavors so potent that one had to eat the gateway of vanilla first? She didn’t ask and only speculated. Tammy had gotten mint chocolate chip, which definitely sounded like a season veterans flavor. Sam looked to see how Tammy was eating her ice cream. She saw her... biting chunks out of it? It honestly didn’t look or seem right so Sam looked around to see if anyone else was having ice cream. She saw two figures on a park bench, an inkling and a octoling. They both also had cones and it looked as if the inkling was also teaching her octoling friend how to eat ice cream. Sam guessed kindness was just in they’re ink. The inkling was licking her ice cream cone while her friend copied her. Sam finally got it you gotta lick the frozen treat! She was guessing Tammy was just being Tammy. And sams definition of Tammy was a cod damn snooty himbo. How could a woman be a himbo? She didn’t know, all she knew was that the inkling was. Sam looked over to Tammy to see how she was doing. Only to see that the inkling was smiling at her and her ice cream cone devoured. “What! Do I have something on my face!” She snaps. Tammy’s smile only grows bigger as she walks towards the octoling. “Why yes you do my dear~” she says, she has a weird nice tone to her voice that Sam can’t describe. She’s helpless as the inkling cups her cheeks and brings her head up towards her gaze. There was a passion in those eyes, one that burned a giant hole in the universe. Tammy then points to the octolings left cheek where low and behold a dollop of ice cream was sitting. “Don’t worry I got it...” Sam thought that Tammy was gonna pull a hanker chief out of her pocket but she was wrong. Instead the inkling kissed her cheek, licked off the stray ice cream, and pulled away all in one swift motion leaving the octoling confused, flustered, and angry all at the same time. “I- wha- who-“ Tammy chuckles that stupid oddly lovely laugh of hers, “OHOHOHOHO! It seems I’ve left you speechless! That’s priceless! Now let’s go home and celebrate and your first 3 miles of running!” And with that the inkling starts walking to they’re home. Leaving Sam to think about what the inkling did before blushing, “WHAT THE SQUIT!! YOU GET BACK HERE!!” Was all the octoling could say before running after the inkling in a fit of rage. This was Sam’s predicament.... To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be making more of this, so stay tuned!


End file.
